User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/All In Wolf
One night, vampire Wolf wakes up and opens his fridge. He spots Sanna, who he has been keeping in his refrigerator for nourishment. She screams in surprise as Wolf grows fangs and hypnotizes her with his eyes. After that, he picks her up and stabs her chest with two straws. He drinks the blood from the straws, only for him to spit it out due to the awful taste. Wolf pours down Sanna's blood (which has turned to slushy due to being in the fridge) into the sink, then crushes her body like a soda can. After that, he throws her body over to the trash, only for it to miss and fall on the floor next to the bodies of Dumby, Tina, and Taker. Wolf, still being hungry, decides to order some delivery food, hoping to feast on the delivery person. Later, the delivery car arrives near Wolf's castle. Wolf stops brushing his teeth to answer the door. Wolf tries to hypnotize the delivery man as he opens the door. However, the delivery man is shown to be Hoggie and Wolf's eyes have no effect on him. Wolf begrudgingly takes his delivery as Hoggie goes back to his car and leaves. Wolf, not wanting to give up his meal, turns into a 'bat', which is actually his head with his ears as wings. Inside the car, Hoggie adjusts his mirror. Wolf is then shown in the car, on the back seat. As he prepares to attack Hoggie, he screams in surprise. Hoggie drives his car right through a railroad crossing gate, decapitating himself. Wolf, having ducked down beforehand, gets up dazed. Seeing Hoggie's blood spraying out from his neck, Wolf becomes delighted. But before he can enjoy his meal, a train destroys the car. Wolf then wakes up and finds himself inside an ambulance, with a lot of blood bags around him. Wolf then grows fangs again, staring in astonishment at all the sustenance around him. When the ambulance has arrived, Berty opens the back door, surprised to see an engorged Wolf taking up the entire back of the ambulance due to all the blood he drank. Berty runs away in fear of the vampire. The sun then begins to rise, which causes Wolf to worry for his life. He tries to squeeze out of the ambulance, to no avail. He then turns into a bat, only for his engorged body to slow down his flight. Wolf flies only a few feet, his massive gut dragging across the ground. Feeling tired, Wolf turns back to his normal form to rest and drink a bag of blood he carries. However, the sunlight finally catches up with him, causing his body to boil and finally explode, sending body parts scattering. Meanwhile, the still fleeing Berty is impaled on the head by Wolf's fangs from his skull. As the closing iris is shown, one of the eye sockets on Wolf's skull shows the hypnotizing swirl, which then covers up the screen. Moral: "Be positive!" Category:Blog posts